<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Not Mine (An Airhead Fanfiction) Deleted Parts (Read So Not Mine on Commaful) by OceanAsh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464100">So Not Mine (An Airhead Fanfiction) Deleted Parts (Read So Not Mine on Commaful)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanAsh/pseuds/OceanAsh'>OceanAsh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Airhead-Meg Cabot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanfiction, Gen, Meg Cabot - Freeform, Writing, airhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanAsh/pseuds/OceanAsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the deleted parts of my original Fanfic series on Commaful, So Not Mine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emerson Watts/Christopher Maloney, Lulu Collins/Steven Howard, Nikki Howard/ Gabriel Luna</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Not Mine (An Airhead Fanfiction) Deleted Parts (Read So Not Mine on Commaful)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/654205">So Not Mine (An Airhead Fanfiction)</a> by Me.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 (Deleted parts)<br/>
"If he really loves you, he'll be happy." Lulu said. "Well... We haven't really used the L word yet." "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I screeched. "9 YEARS OF DATING AND YOU DID 'IT' BUT YOU STILL HAVEN'T SAID THE L WORD??" "Well,we have but it wasn't official or  anything."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry guys, this is all the deleted parts so far... I haven't really edited that much as overseeing my stories. Go read the story So Not Mine (An Airhead Fanfiction) at Commaful, my main fanfic writing site. My Commaly account is ashwrites and I also have a wiki on Fandom under the username XxPrincessReaderxX.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>